My OC
by gar-a-ash
Summary: This is a survey I took for something, I don't remember what. It's basically a new OC that will be showing up in a new story eventually.


**Rules**

No relations to any characters

Do **not** copy and paste in to a message

Paste it in to a story and then send me a message with link

I check my quizilla everyday but still be patient

Other than that have fun and be detailed

Make answers different (Font, or bold)

Try to make everything **CLEAN AND NEAT. **Meaning: read over your sentences please! I can't understand something like: Akemi like training and is ervy (very) strung (strong).

And space the answers out (I hate reading one long essay)

If you want to add a picture to description or clothes include a sentence or two as well (I like pictures by the way!)

Feel free to message or email me!

**Akatsuki Application -**copy here down-

Basics

**Name**- Kuro Onizura

**Age:** 17

**Gender**- Female

**Dating (gender) preferences**- Straight

**Personality**: Silent, yet caring, even though she stubbornly refuses to show it. Because her eyes are multi-colored, she was lonely as a child, and an act of kindness shown to her will be repaid tenfold. She's strong, but prefers to use brain instead of brawn. Her outer exterior is that of a dangerous criminal, but those who get to know her will learn that she'd rather give her life than let a friend get hurt.

**Family: (include status, as in alive, deceased, and so on):** Her mother died when she was young, and her father was a drunk. She has a twin, but her twin was sent to another village for training and never seen again.

**Appearance: (eye color, hair color, height, etc. be descriptive, and picture can be included...):** She's about 5'6", and 110 pounds. Her hair is straight and black, and her eyes are different colored. Her right eye is bright silver, the left dark brown, almost black.

**Distinctive marks, piercings… **- She is recognized by her eyes.

**Clothes:** She wears a simple black t-shirt with a fish-net shirt over it, and dark jeans. She travels barefoot, with her ankles wrapped for support. She also wears a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendent carved out of bone.

**What's your life story?** Her father became a drunk when her mother died, and sent her twin sister to live somewhere else. She learned quickly how to care for herself, and is proud of the fact that she doesn't have to depend on anyone. When her father came home drunk and beat her one night, she snapped and killed him. Afraid of what her village would do to her, she vanished, drawing a slash across her village headband.

**Any flaws:** She has a limp from when she caught her leg in a bear-trap.

**What/Where's your home village**: The Village Hidden in Shadows

**Why have you left your village: (if not already explained in your past?)**: Her father beat her, and she killed him.

**Hobbies:** Drawing, reading, hunting with her pet falcon.

**Skills outside of battle (cooking, writing…):** She can draw amazingly well, and seems to have a knack with animals.

Statistics-

**Shinobi Rank: (Chuunin, Genin, etc.)- **Genin when she left the village, but quickly climbed to jonin level on her own.

**Specialty (Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu)-** Genjutsu

**Any other powers**- Her eyes contain a hypnotic ability, and she sees things that other people can't.

**Skills in battle**: She's fast, but prefers to think her moves through before actually performing them.

**Kekkai Genkai (Yes/no): The Kekkai Genkai is a bloodline trait. I want you to answer with your own made up one, including an original name (please no sharingan) be descriptive**- She has the Spirit Eye, an eye trait almost like the sharingan in it's ability to hypnotize, but not as strong. Her eyes also allow her to see things that normal humans can't, like spirits, and often calls on them to assist her if needed.

**Answer on a 1-10 basis, be realistic and truthful (no 10's on everything) decimals count too-**

**Taijutsu**: 8.5

**Genjutsu**: 9

**Ninjutsu**: 3

**Fuuinjutsu **(sealing techniques): 4

**Your control on your Kekkei Genkai** (if you have one): 9

**Kinjutsu **(forbidden techniques):8

**Doujutsu** (eye techniques like the Sharingan or Byakugan): 9

**Strength **(physically): 8

**Dexterity **(how well can you form seals): 6

**Agility **(how well you can dodge attacks): 9

**Stamina **(chakra amount and how long you can hold up in a battle): 8

**Chakra Control **(important for medical ninja): 6

**Cooperation **(how well you work with your comrades): 2

**Intelligence**: 9.5

**Tracking: **9.5

**Sneaky: **10

**Hearing: **(it's not random) 8.5

**Reflexes: **9

**How much do you get distracted: **4

**End**

**How well do you follow orders?-** She has a little trouble obeying, because she's used to living on her own.

**Chakra Element**: Unknown

**Do you have a demon? (Like a split side of you that's stronger or has other abilities):** She has an alternate side in her mind that she developed to keep her company when she was alone, so she often has conversations with herself.

**Do you belong to a clan?-** Onizura (Demon clan)

**Clan history/status: **Once a major clan in the village, their status has declined severely over the years.

**Summoning: (any animals or weapons)-** She uses a falcon to hunt for food.

_Include what you think/like/admire/dislike about each member, but don't say that you spend time with them just yet_

**Opinions-**

**Pein (you have to call him Leader-sama): **Someone who gives her orders, much to her annoyance. She hates the fact that she has to call him Leader.

**Konan: **She doesn't have an opinion, because she almost never sees her**.**

**Kakuzu: **Odd, but nice and quiet, someone to just sit near for company**.**

**Orochimaru: **Just plain creepy**.**

**Sasori: **Quiet as well, but another artist who's not hyper**.**

**Kisame: **Food.

**Tobi: **Annoying kid who just needs to shut up**.**

**Zetsu: **Someone to have a conversation with, who doesn't find split personalities odd.

**Hidan**: Loud, but fun to talk to about different killing techniques, and refreshing in the fact that he tells you just what he is thinking, rather than hiding his emotions. Also good to talk to about religion.

**Itachi: **Quiet, and a little disconcerting. Seeing one with eyes more dangerous than hers is irritating, especially when he refuses to say a word.

**Deidara: **Loud, but a fellow artist who has an interesting opinion of art.

**Mira (Me the Quiz maker): **Strange, but not that bad.

**On the Akatsuki overall**: She doesn't really care what they do, it's only survival to her.

**On their goals**: Her only mission is to destroy the village that failed to stop her father's abuse, so she's in for the ride.

**Life**: Life is cruel, and meaningless. You only live to suffer, and then you die. If you're lucky enough to meet someone special, that only makes it a little more interesting.

**Death**: A release from life.

**Peace**: Something that the world can never achieve, and useless. If the world was in peace, ninja would be out of a job.

**Religion: **She follows her own god faithfully, and always uses quotes from an unknown book in her conversations. She snaps if anyone calls her religion a 'freakish cult'. As far as she knows, she is the only one who worships her god.

**Art: (you knew it was coming):** She believes that art is a way to find an inner tranquility, and shows how the person's soul works.

**End**

Favorites: (marked with * means explain)

**Food:** Crayfish

**Song:** Songs from her religion, sung in an unknown language with strange beats.

**Animal*:** Wolf, she admires its ability to live both alone and in a pack, and the way it can cooperate with pack-mates to bring down much larger prey.

**Flower*:** Wolfsbane, she uses its poisonous qualities to kill people quickly and easily.

**Candy:** She doesn't like sweets.

**Quote*:** "Life is only a step towards death, and death is a release from the prison that we are bound in. Only in death can we find true happiness." – The Lunar Bible, the book of her religion.

**End**

**If someone in the organization could be your sensei who would it be and why:** Kakuzu, so she could gain more practice with ninjutsu.

**Who would you like to be partnered with and why**: Hidan, because his religion demands total slaughter, like hers.

**Who would you want to fight and why**: Itachi, to see once and for all whose eyes are stronger.

**Any Crushes**: Hidan

**Why should the Akatsuki accept you?** She is dangerous and practical, and her eyes allow her to talk with spirits that could assist with spying and fighting.

**Role Play**

_Let's say that the Akatsuki have looked over your application and decided that they would let you in for a few days to see how well you act in the group._

_(For role play only)_

_Partner: Sasori_

_Sensei: Kisame (Pein doesn't have time to be bothered)_

_Enemy: Itachi_

_Friends: Me, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan_

**Day One**

**Mission: It's your first day and you go down to the meeting room to get your first mission when you hear Itachi talking about you to Pein and it sounded like he was saying something bad about you. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

I ignore him, because I could really care less.

**Break: You get back from whatever your mission was and Tobi has ransacked the kitchen for sweets. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

I don't care, because I don't like sweets. However, I'm annoyed because this means I'll have to listen to Hidan's bitching.

**Night: Some of the Members have decided to throw a party and you agree to go when you get there you see Kisame trying to give Tobi something that looks suspiciously like Sake, Deidara wasted on the couch and Kakuzu is trying to rob him (I'm trying to help Deidara), Sasori playing with a puppet, and Hidan making a sacrifice in the corner. Who do you join? And when you join them what do you Do/Say/Think?**

Sasori. Because he's quiet and someone to have an intelligent conversation with.

**Day Two**

**Mission: Pein gave you a mission with Zetsu (Where's Sasori?) and you want to complain. You complain to Pein, how do you go about doing it?**

Growl and flat-out refuse to do it. (though I really wouldn't mind going on a mission with Zetsu, I just don't like Pein giving me orders.)

**Mission: Forget what you answered for the earlier mission and let's say you whined uncontrollably. Pein sends you on another mission with Zetsu. The first went fine you received the scroll, but the second went wrong when you got scared and accidentally stabbed your only source of information through the heart. Zetsu offers to eat the body for you. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

"If you're hungry, go ahead. I'll take responsibility for the mission's failure"

**Break: You are sulking around the base because of your accident earlier and Deidara comes up and nags you about what's wrong. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

I glare at him until he leaves, I've learned to put my eyes to use. However, I think of ways to repay his kindness.

**Break: Awesome two breaks in a row! You told Kakuzu that you would help him count his money from his earlier mission. Your sensei, Kisame, comes up to you and says you have to train. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

I ignore him and continue counting. I'd rather hang out with Kakuzu than train with my future dinner.

**Night: This night you decide to go to your room and read/relax/train (Choose one) and you run in to Itachi (literally). You know you two don't get along, but he seems to be in a good mood. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

"Excuse me", I say, then skirt around him to continue on my path. Then I get to my room and take out my sketchbook, trying to draw a portrait of Itachi to leave for him to find somewhere.

**Day Three**

**Mission: You are on a mission with Sasori when you see someone you were friends with in the academy. Sasori (In his puppet) is preparing his poison. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

"Hurry up and kill him before he recognizes me!" And then I hide my eyes, so other people don't know who I am.

**Mission: The first mission took its toll on you, but you don't say anything in fear of repeating Day One. You get the mission of going with Tobi/Deidara and Sasori. After a long, **_**difficult **_**battle, Tobi wants to eat at a restaurant. Deidara argues, but you hear his stomach growl. Sasori looks to you for an answer because he doesn't care. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

I use my pet falcon to catch some food, and cook dinner over a fire like I used to do when I lived alone.

Mission/Break: (Choose one)

If you chose Mission- You decide you can handle your mission even though the first two have taken a lot out of you. You get sent on a mission **alone** because everyone else are too tired and worn out. You have to get in to a highly guarded sacred place to steal an important scroll. What do you Say/Think? What is your plan for getting it?

**If you chose Break- You decide you are too worn out to do anything like a mission and Konan asks you if you wanted to go to the hot springs with her and me. You go and you sense someone spying on us. You don't know if it's an enemy or just someone in the organization spying (If you are a boy change it to Hidan and Tobi asking you) what do you Do/Say/Think?**

I try to figure out who it is by asking the spirits to tell me. If it's a friend, I confront them, if it's an enemy, I ask the air spirits to suffocate them.

**Break: (OOC Warning) you hear noise coming from the dining hall. It sounds like Disney music, (Hannah Montana, Jonas brothers, Miley Cyrus…) The only person in there is Pein. What do you Do/Say/Think?**

I blink and walk forward, planning on using this as blackmail against him, grinning madly.

**Night: It's your last night and you decide that this organization fill be a fun hand full if you get accepted, so you just want to get some rest. Your light goes off and as you fall asleep you hear arguing outside your door. The door opens (Explodes) and you see Sasori and Deidara walking in to your room still arguing over if Everlasting art or Fleeting art is better. They look to you. What do you Do/Say/Think? Who do you side with? **_**(Deidara: You knew this was coming, Un!)**_

I glare, growl, and say that if they disturb me again, I will tear them limb from limb. Then I side with Sasori because I like him more.


End file.
